


Selvent

by Elliyora



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adoption, Blood, Character Death, F/M, Guns, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliyora/pseuds/Elliyora
Summary: A story of a mad scientist - a haunted man - called Henrick Selvent.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	Selvent

Doctor Henrick Selvent stood to attention in the great halls of Alphonse laboratories. His steel grey eyes scanned for the nurse who would take him to explore the hidden halls beneath. With his long hair tied back, his whippet thin and sharp form, and his slender limbs, he was as agile as could be. 

  
"O-oh, Doctor Selvent!" the stout ginger nurse called out as she rushed to his side. "Hi, uh... Hi, sir. I'm Mathilde Valenca, and I will be taking you on your tour today. And just so you know, I am a big fan your work."

  
“Well are we going to keep standing here or are you going to show me what these crackpot scientists have done to my work?” Selvent snapped to her.

  
With that outburst, Mathilde quickly nodded and scampered to show him the project. She stood before a door and took a key from her pocket. She unlocked the door and stepped into the unknown world before her with Doctor Selvent by her side.

  
The lights slowly clicked to life as they walked past the cages of experiments. The first cell to come before the pair contained some large, hairy beast with fangs as sharp as nails, horns like a ram, and a tail with a sharp and pointed tip. It growled and snarled as it bared its teeth at both humans that peered in on its enclosure. 

  
“We have called this creature in particular an Umbrum.” The nurse regained her composure and looked directly towards the creature’s empty, soulless black eyes. “There are two, however the second is far too aggressive for us to ever show. We cannot keep the two in the same enclosure for more than a few minutes.”

  
The scientist said not a word but nodded to himself as he observed the beast. The nurse coughed to grab his attention and moved forward to the next cell.

  
“The Burson Family: Alice and her children Burg, Carla, and Dorian,” Mathilde told him. “Alice has avian-like tendencies similar to that of an arctic owl, Burg has increased strength and will be taller than normal once fully grown - the polar bear was chosen for him, Carla is like a fox and has succeeded in many of the intellectual tests we have given her, and Dorian is... well, we’ll save his abilities for later.”

  
The young boy - Dorian’s - hands were wrapped in bandages, it seemed. Red was splattered on the knuckles. He smiled at the look of discomfort on their faces. It was twisted, yes, but he wasn’t opposed to the idea of human experimentation.  
Selvent nodded slowly and Mathilde smiled, standing so close to his side.

  
As Selvent observed the projects in detail, only saying the occasional word every now and then, he had a sick smile scarred into his face. It looked unnatural on him, if Mathilde were to be honest: not like the man he was so long ago when they knew each other.   
The cell of the project she had been most excited to show him came up. The boy within was terrified: deathly pale, whispering about voices in his head, and rocking back and forth. He looked like he was just waiting for death.

  
“This is Orvulle, he was... donated to the laboratory about fifteen years ago. Originally, he was supposed to be a seer,” she explained. “We changed a few chemicals to try and access the Aether as your theory suggested, however the result has been unsuccessful. Since then we have been able to rule out every single option you proposed apart from telepath and oracle.”

  
She hoped that he didn’t notice the striking similarities between Orvulle and the two of them, but nobody could ever guess what went on in Selvent’s enigmatic mind.

  
“Interesting...” the scientist mused.   
Selvent nodded. The two continued to walk. Selvent said not a word, but he nodded. His lips were pursed in thought. As his brain rumbled away silently, Mathilde thought of where to take him next. Perhaps the Tenuin would be a good example... 

  
Selvent gave her an eerily haunting impression; he was almost like a man who was possessed by something dark, sinister... 

  
“Nurses, report. We have a runner: cell three-one-alpha,” buzzed her radio. “All inhabitants of Bravo-Golf are escaping. Subjects are headed south.”

  
As soon as Selvent heard this, he whipped the dark pistol from the inside of his lab coat and held it before him. As the figure of the experiment, Alice, slowly came forward, he took aim. Selvent’s finger squeezed the trigger tightly.

  
Like a flash, the bullet whipped through the chest of the first victim and set into the neck of the figure behind her. This left the third there trembling with his white wolf-like tail between his legs. Blood splattered over his clothes and skin; the boy was petrified. 

  
Dorian quickly grabbed his little brother’s hand with his own bandage-wrapped one and ran. He kept his little brother close to him as Selvent slowly, silently counted. Selvent had to give the kids a chance, after all. It was only fair. 

  
Selvent’s bloodlust got the better of him, however; while his shots missed the boy’s figure, he was startled by the sound of the cracking metal floor and sped up. Dorian became a blur before him: he was untouchable. As soon as the bullets slowly ran out, the figure managed to escape the impromptu battlefield. 

  
A small splatter of blood landed on Selvent’s face and stained the pale skin beneath it. He smiled as he became trapped in a world of thought.

  
Mathilde’s face was twisted into a look of fear; Henrick wasn’t the man she had loved in her youth. He was a shadow of his former self, an illusion. The bloodied body on the ground was a sign of his long-gone innocence. 

  
“Apologies for the temper, madam,” Selvent chuckled darkly with a grim smile as he returned from his mind. “I don’t suppose we could continue with the tour?”


End file.
